


Whoever you are

by MaryBarrens



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: Marta není nejkrásnější dívka, kterou kdy Artuš viděl.Artuš se na ni nemůže přestat dívat.





	

Marta není nejkrásnější dívka, kterou kdy Artuš viděl. 

Je příliš vysoká, na děvče z venkova, dokonce stejně vysoká jako Artuš sám. Je silná, alespoň tedy dost na to, aby bez pomoci vynesla několik věder s vodou po schodech až do Artušových komnat, aby mu připravila koupel. Její tělo je trochu příliš hranaté, bez měkkých, ženských křivek. Kolem krku nosí hloupý, otrhaný šátek, kterého se odmítá vzdát, přestože to po ní Artuš už několikrát žádal, a dokonce jí navrhoval, že jí za něj koupí náhradu. Má stejné barvy jako Morgana – stejně tmavé vlasy a stejně bledou pleť – ale chybí jí jakýkoli náznak Morganiny elegance, jakákoli jistota při pohybu, jakákoli svůdná rafinovanost. Je neobratná, zakopává, když jde po rovné zemi, a shazuje věci, pohybuje se, jako by se necítila příliš pohodlně ve vlastní kůži. 

Ale její vlasy jsou jemné a hebké, jak se přesvědčil, když jí musel pomoci dostat z nich zamotanou větvičku. Její kůže je bílá jako mléko a dokonalá, bez jediné vady, a Artuš jí chce přitisknout ústa na tvář, nebo někam vysoko na ten bělostný krk, jen se jí nadechnout. Její oči jsou hluboce modré, s jiskrami pobavení pokaždé, když si z něj utahuje, rty žadoní o to, aby se jich někdo dotýkal. 

Artuš se na ni nemůže přestat dívat. 

Zajímalo by ho, na co otec myslel, když se rozhodl, že služba Artušovi je vhodná odměna pro dívku, která svému princi právě zachránila život. Na co myslel, když ji vydal Artušovi napospas. 

„Co dělá dívka jako ty v Kamelotu?“ zeptal se jí jednou. 

A Marta na okamžik zaváhala. Možná měla v plánu říct, že přišla, protože se měla učit u Gaia, možná měla své vlastní velké plány, své vlastní sny o budoucnosti, když opustila vesnici, kde se narodila, a přišla do Kamelotu. „Pro dívku není těžké najít si tady práci,“ řekla nakonec tiše. 

Artuš se přistihl, že neposlouchá její slova, příliš zaujatý tím zvláštním tónem v jejím hlase, příliš zaujatý tím, jak se její rty pohybují, když mluví, plné a růžové. 

Marta je vždycky po jeho boku, jako nikdo před ní. Každé ráno je v jeho komnatách, když se Artuš probudí, jen přes místnost od něj, když se Artuš snaží skrýt své vzrušení, krok za ním pokaždé, když Artuš vyrazí trénovat rytíře. Zapíná mu brnění, stará se o jeho zbraně, pečuje o něj, když je nemocný nebo zraněný. Povzbuzuje ho, když nad něčím váhá. Obléká ho, její dlaně příliš velké, ale prsty dlouhé a elegantní, když mu na ramenou uhlazuje drahou látku pláště, její pohyby opatrné, ale jisté. Artuš chce, aby se ho nikdy nepřestala dotýkat, chce jí svléknout ty hloupé neforemné šaty stejně, jako svléká ona jeho, když ho večer připravuje ke spánku, zatímco se Artuš kouše do rtu, chce se konečně dotknout její nahé kůže, zjistit, jestli je tak dokonale bílá všude, chce… Artuš _chce_.

Artuš nikdy neobtěžoval služebnictvo a v žádném případě s tím nehodlá začínat, ale Marta se na něj taky dívá, taky ho chce. Artuš to vidí v tom ruměnci v jejích tvářích, když ji požádá, aby mu umyla záda, v tom, jak odvrací pohled, když Artuš mluví s některou z dam od dvora, v tom ohni, co má v očích, když ho následuje do bitvy, přestože jí to zakázal. 

Artuš ji chce jen políbit, opravdu, když ji jednoho večera nedá dobrou noc, ale chytí ji za zápěstí a přitiskne ji ke stěně. Chce ji jen políbit, jen ji ochutnat, zjistit, jestli jsou její rty opravdu tak jemné, jak vypadají. Tiskne ji ke zdi, prsty obemknuté kolem jejího zápěstí, a jen se na ni dívá, protože Marta ho může odmítnout – a on by ji pustil, samozřejmě, nechal by ji být a nejspíš by se pak do konce života nenáviděl za to, že se vůbec odvážil naznačit –

Ale Marta ho neodstrčí. Bez hnutí mu oplácí pohled, oči rozšířené, a ani se nepokusí vymanit z jeho sevření. 

„Marto?“ zamumlá Artuš a přitiskne se k ní blíž, tělo na tělo. Její vůně, ta jednoduchá směsice soli a bylin a něčeho, co Artuš nedokáže pojmenovat, mu motá hlavu, a on polkne, nedočkavý, ale váhavý, protože pokud ho teď Marta odmítne, mohl by ztratit všechno, během okamžiku. 

Její dech se prohloubí, a Artuš volnou rukou krátce sevře její rameno, tak známé gesto, než sklouzne rukou výš, aby se dotkl její tváře. Její kůže je hebká a hřeje a on si natočí její obličej k sobě a přitiskne se jí rty na ústa. 

Marta prudce vtáhne vzduch do plic a chytí ho za paže, těsně pod rameny, tak pevně, že se mu její nehty zaryjí do kůže. Ale neodstrčí ho. Místo toho pootevře rty, s tichým, zlomeným zasténáním. 

Artušovi po zádech přeběhne mráz a on konečně pustí její zápěstí, jen aby jí mohl vklouznout prsty do vlasů na zátylku a přitáhnout si ji k sobě blíž, prohloubit polibek, a Marta mu vyjde vstříc, její ústa horká a poddajná, její dech přerývavý. Není moc zkušená, evidentně, každý její pohyb trochu neumělý, ale nadšený, plný touhy. Jednou rukou mu sjede na bok a vklouzne mu dlaní pod halenu, na holou kůži, její nehty ostré, a Artuš ví, že tam bude mít škrábance, ale nezáleží mu na tom. Nechce nic jiného, než ji už nikdy nemuset pustit, protože Marta tam byla vždycky pro něj, hned po jeho boku, a Artuš nikdy nechtěl nikoho tak moc, jako chce teď ji. 

Je to Marta, kdo ukončí polibek, neochotně, a Artuš se přidušeně zasměje a opře se čelem o její tvář. Její kůže je horká na dotek a Artuš roztřeseně vydechne, než ji políbí na hranu čelisti. A pak o něco níž a ještě, až se dostane těsně pod trochu příliš velké ucho. Jazykem jí na jemnou kůži začne kreslit malé kolečko a ona se zachvěje. 

Znovu mu položí ruce na ramena, ale tentokrát to není proto, aby si ho přitáhla blíž. Naopak. Mírně ho odstrčí, jen na půl kroku od sebe, sotva dost na to, aby byl Artuš donucen odtrhnout rty od její kůže. 

„Co –“ zamumlá Artuš zmateně, ale ustoupí. 

„Artuši,“ vydechne Marta a kousne se do rtu. „Já nejsem… nejsem…“ Na okamžik se zatváří skoro truchlivě a odvrátí pohled. 

Artuš jí položí dlaň na tvář. „Jsi v pořádku?“ zeptá se jí starostlivě. 

Marta se na něj dívá a oči se jí zalesknou slzami. Artuše píchne u srdce. Copak ho opravdu nechtěla? Vážně se mohl tolik splést? Byl si tak strašně jistý, že ho Marta taky chce, tak jistý, když se ho občas při oblékání omylem dotkla, když mu oplácela polibky, zcela bez váhání, když se k němu tiskla. Byl si jistý, a pořád je, že po něm Marta touží stejně jako on po ní, takže v tom musí být něco jiného, možná _někdo_ jiný. Ale Marta nikdy o nikom nemluvila, nikdy ani nenaznačila, že by měla nějakou známost. 

„Artuši,“ zopakuje Marta slabě jeho jméno a prudce zamrká, aby zahnala pláč. A Artuš ji chce jen vzít do náruče a říct jí, že to bude v pořádku, že se nic neděje, že on bude vždycky stát při ní. Že pro něj je tohle víc než jen jedna noc, mnohem víc, že pokud to bude záležet na něm, nikdy ji neopustí. 

„To je v pořádku, Marto,“ řekne jí jemně a odhrne jí vlasy z očí, jeho dotek lehký, konejšivý i přesto, jak je vzrušený, jak rád by se k ní znovu přitiskl a nepřestal ji líbat. 

Ale dívka potřese hlavou. „Ne,“ zašeptá a omluvně se na něj pousměje. A potom ho chytí za ruku a přitiskne si ji mezi stehna. 

Artuš překvapeně zamrká a nechápe, dokud – oh. _Oh_.

„Merlin,“ zašeptá Marta a Artuš odtrhne pohled od místa, kde má ruku, a vzhlédne, aby se jí podíval do obličeje. V jejích očích je strach. „Jmenuju se Merlin.“ 

Artuš pootevře rty a dlouze, rozechvěle vydechne. Polkne. Ale neodtáhne se od ní. 

Srdce mu zběsile tluče a jen sotva se mu dostává dechu, ale neodtáhne se od ní, protože to možná, někde hluboko, celou tu dobu věděl. Že je Marta v něčem jiná než ostatní dívky. A ona je, jak dokazuje to, co Artuš cítí pod svými prsty, ale na tom nezáleží, protože Artuš chce toho chlapce před sebou úplně stejně, jako ho chtěl ještě před chvílí, když si myslel, že je dívka. Tohle nic nemění, a tak se od něj Artuš neodtáhne, dlaň stále mezi jeho nohama. Místo toho se k němu znovu přitiskne a přejede rty po jedné z těch vysokých lícních kostí. 

„Je mi to jedno,“ vydechne do jeho kůže a Merlin zasténá a vjede mu prsty do vlasů, aby si ho přitáhl k sobě, a Artuš, oči zavřené, slepě vyhledá jeho ústa. 

A Merlin se mu úplně poddá, jeho rty vstřícné a vášnivé, když mu oplácí polibky, jako by nikdy nechtěl přestat. Jeho tělo je horké v Artušových pažích, když se k němu tiskne, jeho dech přerývavý, když bezděky oddálí chodidla od sebe a Artuš se může přitisknout boky mezi jeho stehna, vzrušený stejně, jako ten mladík před ním. „Prosím,“ dostane ze sebe Merlin mezi polibky, hlas chraplavý a překvapivě hluboký. Dlaněmi přejede po jeho zádech až dolů a špičkami prstů opět vklouzne pod Artušovo oblečení, jeho doteky lehounké jako zašimrání. „Artuši, _prosím_.“

Artuš ho na okamžik přestane líbat a jen se na něj dívá, a Merlin mu oplácí pohled, řasy stále ještě zvlhlé slzami a oči zarudlé, ale zářící. Jeho tváře jsou zčervenalé vzrušením a rty má pootevřené, hrudník se mu prudce zvedá a zase klesá a Artuš od něj nemůže odtrhnout pohled, hrdlo sevřené. 

„Fajn,“ zamumlá nesoustředěně a přikývne. Prsty sklouzne po rysech v jeho tváři, od čela přes tváře až po bradu, než se vrátí výše, ke rtům, a Merlin pootevře rty a vsaje jeden z jeho prstů do úst. Koutky se mu stočí nahoru, jen náznak úsměvu, a Artušovi se dech zadrhne v hrdle. 

„Fajn,“ řekne znovu, chraptivě, a polkne. A pak před mladíkem klesne na kolena na tvrdou podlahu svých komnat a hlavu zaboří do jeho sukní, tváří se přitiskne k té tvrdé horkosti pod tmavou látkou. Bez přemýšlení vyhrne mladíkovi sukni do pasu, protože se chce podívat, chce se _dotknout_ , a tady dole Merlin voní slaně a nepopiratelně mužsky, a Artušovi vyschne v krku. Pomalu se nakloní dopředu a přejede špičkou nosu po horké kůži, jen aby poškádlil, a Merlin ze sebe vydá jakýsi tichý, slabý zvuk, který zní trochu jako vzlyk, a zakloní hlavu tak prudce, že se praští o stěnu. Ale nejspíš si toho ani nevšimne, protože rukou, kterou nesvírá pokrčenou látku své sukně, jen poslepu zatápe před sebou a křečovitě chytí Artuše za rameno. 

Artuš spokojeně zamručí, dlaně na Merlinových bocích, a Merlin se rozechvěje. Kolena se mu třesou, ale udrží se na nohou, jeho dech prudký. „Neodejdu,“ dostane ze sebe, když se Artuš znovu předkloní, aby se ho dotkl rty. „Nikdy nebudu chtít odejít, víš to? Už se mně nikdy nezbavíš.“ 

Artuš se slabě zasměje a sevře jeho boky pevněji. „Dobře,“ zamumlá proti němu, s mírným úsměvem. „To je dobře.“ 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Whoever you are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747213) by [MaryBarrens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens)




End file.
